


Oh Mi Princesa

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: El Chicano (2018), Sicario (Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV), We Die Young (2019), standing up falling down
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut, dirty talk spanish, dirty talking diego hargreeves, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: David receives a package with the script for Umbrella Academy Season two and is very excited to start filming soon. Reader decided to make his evening even more special, fuelled by David’s use of Spanish.
Relationships: David Castaneda and You, David castaneda/ reader, Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves & You, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/You, david castaneda and reader
Kudos: 52





	Oh Mi Princesa

**Author's Note:**

> : I apologize in advance for all the Spanish errors in this fic. I will not make any excuses here, I barely speak Spanish, but I’ve tried to make this as sexy as I could. Enjoy.  
> For people like me, aka, people who don’t speak Spanish, I am including the meanings of all the phrases I’ve used.  
> Mi princesa- My princess  
> Oh Dios mio- oh my God  
> Mi reina, eso se siente tan bien- My queen, that feels so good  
> Mi alma- My soul  
> mi Corazon - my heart  
> gracias, preciosa- Thank you, beautiful

“Hell, yeah!”  
You looked up from your book to see David grinning with a brown package in his hand.  
“Y/N, mi princesa, look what I just received in the mail. The script is here for season two,” he said, his eyes wide and glowing with excitement.  
You leaped up from the couch into his arms, tackling him to a nearby armchair.  
“That’s incredible, Papi. I am so happy for you. Now I am going to see more of you, all strapped with leather belts and all sexy and buff.”  
You placed a congratulatory kiss on his lips, your hands on his shoulders. David deepened it further, his hand snaking up to your neck, holding you in place as he coaxed your lips apart with his tongue.   
Your tongues fought for dominance, but he won the fight as he gripped your hair, the rough gesture dumbfounding you for a minute.  
David moved his hands to your waist and repositioned you directly over his growing erection.  
With just a pair of sweatpants and thin cotton underwear separating your cores, you felt him, maddeningly close yet so far.  
He was busy attacking your neck with little nips from his teeth, emptying your mind of all thought, but his incredible dick.  
You pushed yourself off of him, ignoring the confused look on his face you sank to your knees in front of him.  
A smirk later your hands went to the drawstring of his sweats. You pulled the fabric down and his dick sprang out. You leaned forward and David nearly held his breath in anticipation.  
Not breaking eye contact, your tongue shot out from between your lips and licked a long, uninterrupted, wet stripe from the base to the tip of his dick.  
“ Oh Dios mío,” whispered David, and a switch flipped in you.

You were used to him conversing in occasional Spanish, but hearing him like this, made you hungry for more. With the singular goal of making him lose his inhibitions and let go in Spanish, you retreated your tongue back into your mouth and wrapped your lips around the tip of his dick.  
David’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he let out a groan.  
Despite being with him for several months, his girth always surprised you, especially when he was in your mouth.  
You took a deep breath, placed your hands on his thighs, and slowly started to bob your head.  
“ Mi reina, eso se siente tan bien. Fuck, baby.”  
You moaned around his cock and he involuntarily bucked into your mouth at the sensation.  
“Nene, keep that up and I will come in no time,” he said placing his hands on your arms with the intention of bringing you to your feet.  
“Hands off, Papi. Today is about you, let me making you feel good.”  
You wrapped your hands around his cock, moving them in a rhythmic motion. Your mouth joined the party and keeping a firm grip on him, your tongue softly assaulted the tip which had started forming beads of precum.  
His hands gathered up the hair away from your face as he intently watched his dick disappear between your lips. He enjoyed the soft pressure of your palm, eliciting soft moans every time you squeezed a bit harder.  
You were loving his hands in hair, steering you, dictating your speed ever so gently. You took a deep breath and sank deeper onto his cock, trying to get as much of his length as possible.   
His tip hit the back of your throat and you faltered for a second and like a warm glove it tightened over his cock.  
“Oh princesa,” he groaned. His breathing turned slightly erratic and he was slowly losing control.  
His hips bucked of their own accord and he fucked your mouth hard and fast. You sat with your jaw slackened, giving him as much room to fuck you as you could.  
He was close and you could feel it in the way his cock twitched in your mouth when he stopped for a second to give you time to breathe.  
Frantic whispering of your name followed a string of Spanish expletives filled the room. You let out a deep moan, his cock vibrating in its wake.   
He pulled out of your mouth and rose to his feet. You turned to face him, to the sight of him vigorously pumping his cock.  
You tilted your chin up and streak of warm liquid sprayed across your face. David gasped out and another streak painted your chin and your lips. A couple more shots later, he collapsed on the armchair and you reached for the tissues and mopped up your face.  
He held a hand out and you grabbed it, curling in his lap.  
“Mi alma, mi Corazon, he said as he kissed your forehead, “ gracias, preciosa.”  
You hummed out a smile, a feeling drowsiness washing over you. You snuggled further into him and promptly fell asleep, the last thing you registered was a chuckle from your beloved David.


End file.
